The Lonely Man
by bttfmjffan
Summary: A BTTF/BNTSG crossover slash. Pairing: Doc/Bill Nye the science guy. Rated M for sexual content. Please Review!


Title: The Lonely Man

Pairing: Doc/Bill Nye the science guy

Rating: NC-17

Word count: 769 words

Saturday morning, 8 A.M. It is warm. The sun is shining and Doc wake up. He get up and changes his clothes. He put on his pants, shirt and a white lab coat. His hair is a mess, such as every morning and he felt very rested.

He goes to the bath and combing his hair. As he went to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. He goes quickly towards it and opened the door.

Outside, a young, tall man with brown hair and brown eyes standing there, looking happily at Doc.

"Bill!" the older man exclaimed and throw his arms around him. "What brings you to me?"

"Hello", Bill said and respond the hug. "I just wanted to see you. Can I come in?"

"Of course." He opened the door further so he can enter and looked around. "I haven´t breakfast yet. Are you like to drink a cup with coffee?"

The younger man nodded.

A moment later, the coffee is set on and the two are waiting.

"Are you have any idea what we should do next week?" Doc asked him.

Bill shooked his head. "No, but can we talk about it on monday morning? This week was already really stressful and I need a rest."

"Okay. That can wait. It´s weekend and I don´t want to disturb you. It seem that you´re not here to say hello to me. Are there other reasons?"

He hesitated with the answer. Doc get up, filling for himself and Bill coffee in the cups and placing it on the table. Bill took a gulp.

"I don´t have anybody to talk about. I…" He looked with sad eyes at Doc.

"What is it, Bill?"

"I feeling me lonely."

"Oh Bill", Doc said, get up and went towards him. "What should I do with you?"

He grabbed Bill´s shoulders and pulling him up from the chair. He took him in a tight hug.

"Doc", he said and tears running down his cheeks.

"Don´t be sad, Bill", Doc wiped his tears away with his hand. "You´re not alone. You have me. I want to say you something: I love you."

Bill looked up at him. "Really, is that true?"

Doc nodded. "Yes."

"I love you, too."

They´re looking deep into each others eyes. And then it happened. Doc moved forward and give him a quick kiss on his mouth. But Bill wanted more. He gripped his neck and kissed him so hard until he can´t breathe and broke.

"I want you", Bill whispered, neat his ear.

Doc picked him up, take him into the bedroom and laying him onto the soft cushions on the bed. Doc sit down next to him on the bed and looked at him. "You are so cute", he said and touched Bill´s cheek.

"You too, Doc. Can you…" He paused as Doc began to kissing him on his neck and throat. His hand brushed over Bill´s body until they were between his legs. His hand dipped under his pants and touched the hot flesh.

"I never said that you should touching me", the younger scientist smiled.

Doc looked in his eyes. "Oh, I love it when you smile. Lay your head back and enjoy what I do with you now."

"Great. I don´t know what it is, but… I find it out yet."

Doc opened his pants slowly and make the younger scientist to fidget.

"Bill, are you okay? It looks like you get a heart attack."

"Don´t worry, I´ll be fine. Please continue. I´m just surprised, that´s all." Doc made a little "oh" and tug the younger man´s cock out of his pants. His fingers reached his foreskin and pulled it down. He let his tongue gliding over Bill´s erection and the younger scientist gasped.

"Doc…ooh…I love your tongue, really." Bill bucked his hips and Doc´s mouth went down on him.

The younger scientist closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Doc´s mouth went up and down, licking hot drops of liquid away.

Bill moaned deeply as he felt a hand is gripping his left thigh. The feeling of Doc´s mouth when he is completely down on him made him more aroused than he ever was it in his life. He grabbed Doc´s shoulders as he came, gasping loud and it squirted all into Doc´s mouth. His breath was heavy and he relaxed, noticing the older scientist fall onto him.

Their faces came closer and Doc kissed him. Bill tastes his own hot liquid on Doc´s lips when they met, but he don´t interrupt the kiss.

A moment later, they were laying side by side and sleeping.

The End 


End file.
